


his family at his back

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Hank McCoy, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Deaf Janos Quested, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Found Family, M/M, Sign Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Charles grinned as he took in his whole family, the way they were all so freely showing their love, love that the rest of the world would have willingly condemned them for. He watched how they bickered and cared for each other in equal measure, and he knew that in the end, the school would be just fine.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Raven | Mystique
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	his family at his back

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Classes_

Charles leaned over into the crook of Erik's shoulder, trying to get himself more comfortable. Erik grunted exaggeratedly when Charles used his thigh as leverage to get settled, so Charles smacked him on the stomach and sent him a look. “I'm only teasing,” Erik protested with a mock pout, pulling Charles close once he was settled against his side.

“You better only be teasing,” Charles grumbled, though he wasn't too upset seeing as Erik shifted to buss a kiss to his forehead. It still seemed like a shock, at times, that they could express their affection so openly. For years, being able to openly love a man was something Charles didn’t even bother to hope for as he knew it would only ever lead to disappointment.

Homosexuality was still illegal. His and Erik’s relationship would not be accepted by the populace at large. But here, in the house that he made a home by filling it with his family, he could be open with Erik. He could lay his hand on Erik’s stomach and allow Erik to twine their fingers together, and he could shift even closer and nuzzle into his neck, and the worst that would happen would be—

“Ugh, too much PDA, dudes,” Sean complained, causing Charles to laugh and Erik to roll his eyes. 

“You’re only jealous,” Raven sassed at him, curled up in the corner of the couch opposite them with her blue feet in Hank’s lap. The two of them were very close, though they weren’t entangled romantically. A lot had happened during the very long weeks Charles spent in the hospital, and all he could get from his sister was that they hadn’t worked out that way. 

Charles wasn’t going to push, not when they were still so close and obviously cared for each other a great deal. 

“Whatever,” Sean muttered, glaring at Raven as he sunk back into the armchair he was lounged in. Alex, who was curled up against Darwin’s side, wearing the taller boy’s sweater, and wrapped together in a blanket, laughed. “Shut it, hot head. You’re no better!”

“Really, ‘cause from where I’m sittin’ it sure looks a helluva lot better than where you are, screecher,” Alex taunted back. Darwin—of whom Charles was endlessly glad was back, if only for the way he managed to corral his fiancé—sent him an apologetic look. Charles gave him a soft smile and rolled his eyes at their antics. 

“Boys,” Erik snapped, and the two of them ceased their bickering and both apologized to Erik. His lover radiated so much smugness that Charles had to snort. 

“We here for reason, no?” Azazel called out, though before Charles could say anything he was back into a conversation with the man sprawled over his lap like it were a throne. The two of them signed together rapidly, and oftentimes Azazel incorporated his tail with his hand movements. It was rather entrancing to watch, and Charles had to wonder if he would ever be able to keep up with the two of them. 

“Yes,” Charles eventually said with the most finality he could muster. He surveyed the room—Emma and Angel were missing, but Charles was certainly not going to interrupt them for anything short of a life or death emergency—and decided that nine out of eleven were fairly good numbers. 

“Yes, I asked you all to gather so we could discuss a few more plans for the school,” Charles told them all, “We need to teach these children. They need to learn. And in order to make this truly work, I will need all of your help.”

Immediately, Alex’s thoughts erupted into chaos. It was something that Charles had been expecting, quite honestly. They were considerably close, and Charles knew the way that Alex felt about himself. He did his best to send soothing thoughts the boy’s way, doing his best to appear focused on everyone in the room as he continued on. 

“Of course,  _ none  _ of you are qualified teachers. I understand that there are limits to what we can do, and I am already prepared to deal with much of that. However, I truly believe that each and every one of you has something that you can bring to this school and something worthwhile that you can pass on to the children,” Charles told them seriously, sure that his words would ring true as he honestly felt them down to his very core. This group, this family that they had made for themselves through loss and bloodshed and horror, was made up of the strongest, most amazing people that Charles had ever met. 

Before he could say anything else Janos pressed a series of images into his mind. Charles leaned forward as he delved deeper, slipping into Janos' thoughts and gliding into his imagination centre at the gentlest of guidance from Janos himself. A soft smile curled his lips up at what he saw, and he nodded at Janos' idea of a room full of children signing back to him as he stood before them and spoke with his hands. He pressed back an image of his own, the two of them in Charles' study signing back and forth, along with the feeling of curiosity.

Janos' smile was equally soft as he nodded.

“Janos has had a wonderful idea,” Charles told the others, watching fondly as Azazel relayed what Charles was saying to the man in his lap, “and he is going to teach the student’s sign language. I would be overjoyed if any of you would be willing to teach another language as well?”

“I’ll teach ‘em Spanish?” Angel offered, sauntering into the room in a soft robe and a softer looking pair of slippers. Emma was dressed much the same, though her white attire contrasted the black fabric Angel was swathed in. 

“That’s excellent!” Charles cheered, not surprised when Emma sat on the spare cushion of the love seat that Azazel and Janos were in and then Angel crawled right into her lap. The four of them were incredibly close, a small family unit of their own within a larger family, and it always made Charles feel incredibly thankful that Angel had found what she’d needed and hadn’t been able to find with them right away. 

Charles grinned as he took in his whole family, the way they were all so freely showing their love, love that the rest of the world would have willingly condemned them for. He watched how they bickered and cared for each other in equal measure, and he knew that in the end, the school would be just fine, because he had his family at his back and there was nothing they could not do, as long as they were doing it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
